The Hunger Games : Des jeux différents
by Lauuuu.B
Summary: Katniss est envoyée dans les jeux, mais le sort ne lui est décidément pas favorable lorsqu'elle y va avec Peeta Mellark, le garçon qu'elle déteste. Lors des 74ème Hunger Games, elle fait une rencontre qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Que se passera-t-il si elle tombe amoureuse du mauvais garçon ? Et si ce même garçon avait pour destinée de la tuer, elle et les autres tributs ?
1. Chapitre 1 : La Moisson

Chapitre un : la Moisson

Nous y sommes. Le jour le plus redouté par les douze districts de Panem est arrivé. Aujourd'hui, au district douze, deux familles feront leurs adieux à leur fille ou à leur fils. Aujourd'hui, deux maisons seront en deuil, les volets fermés, les lumières éteintes, transportant ces dernières dans une obscurité similaire à celle qui régnera dans le cœur de leurs habitants. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la Moisson, le jour le plus déchirant pour les districts mais le plus trépident pour le Capitole. Aujourd'hui commencent les Hunger Games...

Il doit être six heures quand je me réveille brusquement. Immédiatement, la boule au ventre que j'ai maintes fois essayé de refouler pendant ces longs mois, revient au galop. Je sens mes mains trembler et un perle de sueur rouler sur mon visage. Tentant d'ignorer le stress qui peu à peu m'envahit, je me dépêche de me lever, enfile mes vêtements habituels et mes bottes de chasse. Ma mère est déjà dans la cuisine, un coup d'œil en sa direction et je peux voir dans son regard la peur de perdre l'une de ses filles. Je l'ignore cependant, et cours dehors, respirer l'air frais et doux du district douze, le district le plus pauvre de Panem.

D'un pas rapide et pressé, je me dirige vers la clôture, la traverse au même endroit et répète le chemin que j'emprunte depuis des années : celui de la forêt. C'est peut-être mon dernier jour chez moi, peut-être ma dernière partie de chasse, peut-être mon dernier moment de liberté... Je balaye immédiatement ces pensées de mon esprit lorsque je le vois au loin, assis dans l'herbe verte sous un soleil pointant le bout de son nez.

- Bonjour Catnip, me salue Gale, mon meilleur ami.

- Salut Gale, inutile de te demander comment ça va j'imagine, répondis-je en un demi sourire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, son nom n'est écrit qu'une fois, tente-t-il de me rassurer. J'aurais aimé que ça marche, pouvoir me dire que ma petite Primerose ne risque rien, mais le sort ne nous a jamais été favorable. Il ne l'a pas été quand mon père est mort dans les mines, non plus lorsque ma mère est tombée en dépression et qu'il a fallu que je prenne en main la famille déchirée à laquelle j'appartiens. Et il l'est encore moins en sachant que mon nom est inscrit vingt fois cette année...

- Je l'espère, lui répondis-je simplement, avalant d'une bouchée le morceau de pain que Gale a apporté.

- Debout, m'ordonne-t-il gentiment, allons pêcher et voir ce que nous auront rapporté nos collets !

Une fois nos sac pleins de fraises et de viande fraîche, nous quittons la forêt et allons vendre notre récolte à la Plaque, le marché noir du district douze. Un bol de soupe de Sae Boui-boui et nous traversons la Grande Place, l'endroit où aura lieu la Moisson cet après-midi, afin de rejoindre nos maisons respectives.

- On se voit dans quelques heures sur la place d'accord ? Je hoche la tête, lui lançant un sourire triste puis entreprends de rentrer chez moi lorsqu'il m'interpelle à nouveau.

- Oh et Catnip, joyeux Hunger Games... commence-t-il ironiquement.

-... et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Je termine, le saluant rapidement, respirant un grand coup avant de franchir le seuil de la maison.

* * *

La place grouille de monde, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Des regards se croisent, des pleurs sont perceptibles à travers le brouhaha de la foule. Des mères affolées, agrippant leur mari dans l'espoir de ne pas entendre leur enfant être appelé. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Gale. Comme moi, je remarque qu'il essaye de ne rien laisser paraître, il est stoïque, le visage n'exprimant aucune expression. Soudain, le silence se fait, des bruits de talons transpercent la foule et Effie Trinket fait son entrée sur scène. Produit du Capitole, elle aborde fièrement un tailleur rose, un maquillage couvrant la totalité de son visage, ainsi qu'une perruque, le tout réunit la rendant totalement ridicule.

De son accent prononcé et similaire à ceux et celles qui vivent aux Capitole, je l'entends bafouer quelques mots au sujet des Hunger Games. Comment les Rebelles qui s'étaient levés contre le Capitole payent le prix de leurs actes et comment chaque année, l'ensemble des douze districts devaient offrir un tribut fille et un tribut garçon, ces derniers se voyant obligé s de combattre jusqu'à la mort dans une arène. La même vidéo est retransmise sur les écrans géants et j'arrête aussitôt de prêter attention. Je vois ma petite sœur Prim, son visage apeuré et les larmes qui tracent leur route, s'écrasant lourdement sur sa chemise blanche.

- Bien, bien, bien, les dames d'abord ! S'écrie Effie, faisant son chemin en direction du premier bol remplit de millier de papiers. Le silence se fait plus pressant, la tension monte, les pleurs tentent de se faire discrètes pour s'arrêter net lorsqu'un prénom est émit.

Katniss Everdeen.

Immédiatement, j'entends Prim hurler après moi, je vois mon meilleur ami courir dans sa direction et la porter aux côtés de ma mère. Autour de moi, je vois le soulagement mais aussi la pitié. Lentement, j'avance vers l'estrade, les larmes me brûlent les yeux et menacent de couler mais je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne veux pas paraître pour une faible. Je ne veux pas donner ce plaisir au Capitole, c'est hors de question.

À peine je monte les escaliers qu'Effie Trinket s'empresse de m'attraper les épaules, me guidant au milieu de la scène. Je me vois sur les écrans, je vois le sourire d'Effie mais aussi mon visage qui à mon grand soulagement, me donne l'impression de ne rien ressentir, de presque m'ennuyer même.

Puis, elle se dirige vers l'autre bol, celui des garçons. Un dernier mélange des petits papiers et le deuxième tribut est tiré au sort : Peeta Mellark.

Je me revois alors des années en arrière. Moi, mourant de faim sou l'arbre près de la boulangerie des Mellark. La pluie et la boue salissant mes vêtements poisseux, mon estomac grondant avec l'orage et le froid m'affaiblissant petit à petit.

Soudain, des cris et deux personnes sortent du commerce. Une mère, visiblement en colère et un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Je l'entends hurler sur sa progéniture, le grondant et le traitant d'incapable et moins que rien. Elle claque la porte en furie, laissant le jeune garçon seul sous la pluie. Il s'avance légèrement, se retrouve rapidement devant moi et me lance un regard haineux.

- Prends-les et ne revient jamais, tu m'as déjà causé assez d'ennuis !

Il me lance furieusement les deux miches de pains légèrement brûlées et part sans un regard pour moi. Il vient de me sauver la vie et je le déteste de m'avoir traiter comme un chien.

Effie me ramène à la réalité, son cri perçant dans mes oreilles et son sourire dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur surnaturelle.

- Et bien et bien, serrez-vous la main ! Chantonne-t-elle en tapant rapidement des mains. Je tente de rester calme, pour les caméras, pour Prim. Je regarde Peeta, le garçon des pains, ne lui adresse aucun mots, aucun sourire, rien. On se serre la main et nos yeux se quittent.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici les tributs des 74ème Hunger Games pour le district douze : Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark !

Pas d'applaudissements, pas de cris, juste des mains qui s'élèvent, les trois doigts du milieu relevés puis portés aux lèvres : le geste du district de douze, celui qui signifie l'adieu, le remerciement, l'admiration.

L'hymne retentit, nous sommes transportés Peeta et moi, dans l'hôtel de justice par les Pacificateurs. Alors qu'Effie continue de rayonner de bonne humeur, la même pensée ne cesse de se répéter dans mon esprit : je suis un tribut aux 74ème Hunger Games, je vais devoir tuer 23 autres enfants et parmi eux, Peeta Mellark, le garçon que je déteste mais qui m'a sauvé la vie. Non, c'était un fait, le sort ne m'est pas du tout favorable...

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je me présente, je m'appelle Laura, j'ai 19 ans et je suis une grande fan des Hunger Games ! Après avoir lu et relu les livres, j'ai commencé à lire des fanfictions. J'adore le personnage de Peeta et un jour je suis tombée par hasard sur une fanfic Catoniss et je suis tombée amoureuse de Cato et de la relation qu'il pourrait avoir avec Katniss. Après avoir lu des tas et des tas d'histoires, j'ai voulu écrire la mienne. Je me suis donc lancée sur un coup de tête ce matin et voilà le premier chapitre. J'avais envie de changer légèrement l'histoire ainsi que le personnage de Peeta. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Capitole

Chapitre deux : le Capitole.

De brefs au revoir et une promesse. Voilà ce qu'il me restait du district douze. Prim est entrée en pleurs dans la pièce que l'on m'a attribué avant de partir pour le Capitole. Gale m'a quant à lui, promis de ne pas la laisser mourir de faim.

Je suis dans ma chambre, dans le train en direction du Capitole. Décorée avec goût, spacieuse et tellement plus grande que celle que j'occupe à la maison que j'en reste ébahie. Après avoir dis adieu à ma famille, Effie, Peeta, Haymitch, notre mentor, et moi sommes rapidement montés dans le train, car selon Effie, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'être en retard.

Chacun est alors parti dans la pièce qu'il occuperait pendant le voyage. Haymitch, en habitué de la bouteille qu'il est, s'est immédiatement servis un verre. Effie plus qu'heureuse de quitter le district le plus pauvre de Panem, s'est installée sur un des nombreux fauteuils en cuire beige. Jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de voir de si beaux meubles, si bien qu'à mon arrivée, je n'ai pas osé toucher quoi que ce soit.

Peeta ne m'a adressé aucun mots et je lui en suis reconnaissante. L'idée d'une conversation avec lui me mettait mal à l'aise, d'une parce que je ne saurais quoi lui dire, de deux, parce que je n'en ai absolument pas envie.

Je pose soigneusement la robe de ma mère sur le petit bureau et vais dans la salle de bain. Il n'est même pas quinze heures et j'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté le district douze depuis une éternité. Je suis épuisée, le stress, les adieux et toute cette situation avec Peeta ne font qu'empirer les choses. Lorsque je me réveille, il est 18 heures et j'entends déjà le bruit des fourchettes et des assiettes dans la pièce d'à côté. Je m'habille rapidement et simplement, respire un bon coup puis entre dans le compartiment.

Au milieu de la salle se trouve une gigantesque table sur laquelle trône des tas de nourriture, plus que j'en ai vue de toute ma vie. Tout le monde a commencé à manger et le silence qui m'accueille me donne envie de partir en courant. Heureusement, il est vite brisé.

- Katniss, très chère, viens te joindre à nous, s'exclame Effie avec un grand sourire. Je tente de le lui rendre mais cela ressemble sans doute plus à une grimace. Haymitch a la tête plongée dans son verre et Peeta me lance un regard vide avant de triturer son morceau de viande.

Alors que je m'installe, j'entends Effie se racler la gorge et entamer la conversation.

- Alors Haymitch, que penses-tu de nos tributs de cette année ? Ce dernier la regarde un instant, souffle bruyamment puis se décide à parler.

- Potables, répondit-il simplement. Je le regard ahurie, la colère commence à monter et je ne peux m'empêcher de rétorquer.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes la personne la plus apte à juger de ce dont nous sommes capables ! Un ivrogne au bord de l'agonie, quelle ironie quand on pense que c'est vous qui serez responsable de nos vies une fois dans l'arène, je crache, repoussant mon assiette furieusement.

- Je vois qu'on a du caractère, le problème, ma jolie, c'est qu'il ne suffit pas de caractère pour gagner les Hunger Games. Alors plutôt que de m'ennuyer avec tes petites crises, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce dont tu es capable, que j'aie de quoi travailler, veux-tu ?

Le sourire qui aborde son visage une fois qu'il a fini sa tirade me donne envie de lui encocher une flèche au milieu du front. Les mains serrées autour du bord de la table, je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsque Peeta le fait à ma place.

- Elle est douée avec un arc, les gens de la Plaque lui achètent toujours ses écureuils, commence-t-il, mon père lui en achète aussi de temps en temps. Elle et son petit-ami Gale sont de très bons chasseurs !

- Gale n'est pas mon petit-ami, commençai-je, nous sommes meilleurs amis.

- On s'en moque, l'arc sera donc ton atout une fois dans l'arène. Et toi petit ? Peeta grimace puis baisse les yeux.

- Il peut porter des choses lourdes, et les lancer, il est très bon lanceur, lâchai-je, glaciale sans un regard pour Peeta en face de moi.

- Très bien, très bien ! Nous interrompit Effie, dès demain, vous serez pris en charge par vos stylistes. Ils vous prépareront pour la grande parade, vous serez éblouissants !

Personne ne répond, l'ambiance est devenue tendue, même Haymitch ne rétorque pas et se resserre un verre d'alcool. Le lendemain, nous arrivons au Capitole, la foule nous acclame, tous plus ridicules les un que les autres avec leur peau colorée et leur vêtements excentriques.

Arrivés à notre étage, le douzième, nous sommes rapidement pris en charge par notre team de préparation. Flavius, Venia et Octavia, après des heures de coiffage, maquillage et souffrance, m'ont enfin laissée avec mon styliste : Cinna. Il s'avère être assez normal en comparaison avec la population du Capitole. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je peux enfin voir le résultat. Ma tenue est parfaite, une combinaison noire me rendant belle mais surtout, forte. Ma coiffure est spectaculaire, elle rassemble mes cheveux en plusieurs tresses, le tout formant un chignon parfaitement ajusté. Au haut de la combinaison est rattachée une cape, qui selon Cinna, capturera l'attention de tous. Je remarque un petit objet scintillant sur le vêtement : une broche, un geai moqueur.

- Un petit cadeau de ma part, pour te porter chance même si je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'ai à peine le temps de lui bredouiller un « merci » qu'Effie nous pousse vers la sortie. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'endroit où doit se dérouler la parade, je peux enfin apercevoir les autres tributs. Seuls quelques uns attirent mon attention : les carrières, ceux qui s'entraînent depuis leur plus jeune âge pour ensuite se porter volontaires pour les Jeux. Du district un, Marvel et une blonde dont le prénom ne me revient pas. Du deux, la jeune fille, qui devait avoir deux ans de moins que moi et qui malgré sa petite taille, semblait être une redoutable tueuse. Le garçon qui l'accompagne, grand, fort au cheveux blonds : un adversaire de taille. Du district quatre un jeune garçon, probablement de l'âge de Prim, me fendit le cœur. Mais surtout la petite fille du onze, Rue, frêle et fragile comparé au garçon de son district.

Alors que je parcours la salle, je sens un regard sur moi, je pense d'abord à Peeta mais ce dernier semble être en grande discussion avec Haymitch. Non, il s'agit du grand blond du district deux. Son regard est assassin mais pas uniquement, il est arrogant, me souriant avec triomphe. Je suis prête à parier qu'il a déjà visualisé ma mort. Bien décidée à ne pas paraître pour une faible, je relève la tête et lui jette un regard dédaigneux. Ses yeux se posent sur un autre tribut et bientôt, la cérémonie débute...

Le chariot du district un mène la parade, suivit du deux et ainsi de suite. Cinna, avant de nous laisser partir, manie quelque chose et soudain, nos capes prennent vie, nous prenons vie, nous sommes en feu. L'attention se porte immédiatement sur nous, on nous jette des fleurs, certains hurlent notre nom, d'autres feintent de s'évanouir. Haymitch nous a conseiller de nous tenir la main, mais c'est hors de question, d'ailleurs, Peeta ne lance pas l'initiative et rien ne se passe. Je nous vois sur les écrans et je comprends les réactions autour de nous, nous sommes la pièce maîtresse de la parade, et nous allons le payer j'en suis sûre.

Une fois le discours du Président Snow terminé, nous descendons de nos chariots, prêts à rejoindre notre étage. Je vois Effie au loin, Haymitch toujours accompagné de Peeta discutant avec d'autre mentors et moi aux côté de mes stylistes. « Tu as été fabuleuses, les gens n'ont d'yeux que pour toi ! », « j'ai faillis m'évanouir, Cinna, ce costume était parfait ! » J'ignore leur commentaires et me décide à faire un tour en attendant le retour des autres. Je sens le regard des tributs sur moi, mais je m'en fiche, si cette mise en scène me permet d'avoir plus de sponsors, alors je ne vais pas m'en préoccuper. Le brouhaha de la foule s'atténue quelque peu lorsque je m'éloigne de la grande salle et bientôt, j'entends des pas derrières moi. Je m'immobilise aussi tôt, la personne ne s'arrête pas pour autant et je sens une main me parcourir le dos.

- Très jolie prestation douze, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant si tu veux gagner les Jeux... La voix est glaciale, terrifiante et je suis presque certaine de savoir à qui elle appartient. Sa main remonte vers ma nuque et retire les quelques mèches qui la recouvrent.

Je me retourne instinctivement, le surprenant légèrement mais il reprend vite contenance. Touché. District deux. Je lui lance un regard noir, son sourire s'agrandit.

- Ne me touche pas, deux, crachai-je, le poussant aussi loin de moi que possible. Ça ne semble pas lui plaire, il n'hésite pas à me prendre mes épaules et précipitamment, mon dos rencontre le mur le plus proche, le corps de mon assaillant bien trop prêt de moi que je n'aimerais.

- Fais attention à tes actes douze, il m'est tellement facile de te déboîter le coup et tu ne reverrais jamais ta précieuse petite sœur, menace-t-il tout en caressant ma joue.

- Ne t'avises jamais de parler d'elle, est-ce que c'est clair ? Les Jeux ont déjà commencé, deux, et si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces et bien c'est raté, grondai-je, lui affligeant une gifle. Il grogne de fureur, prêt à agir lorsque le poids de son corps disparaît complètement. Je vois Peeta le propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu la touches et je te tue, compris ? Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi menaçant, son regard reflète sa fureur. Haymitch arrive en courant. Le mentor du deux à ses côtés et bientôt, les choses se calment. Personne n'a rien vu, les lois sont formelles : il est interdit de touche autre tribut avant le début des Jeux. Cependant, je pouvais déjà voir la joue du blond rougir suite au coup que je lui avais infligé. Peeta a déjà quitté les lieux et c'est en silence que nous regagnons le douzième étage. Il file dans sa chambre et n'en sort pas pour dîner. Quant à moi, je suis furieuse après lui, je n'avais pas besoin de son aide, il n'avait pas à agir, je ne suis pas faible !

- Ma jolie, si c'est pour être de mauvaise humeur, tu peux aller bouder dans ta chambre. Les entraînements commencent demain et j'ai besoin de vous en forme. Tu éviteras de te mettre Cato et les autres Carrières à dos, je ne peux pas tout faire tout seul, j'ai besoin d'un minimum d'aide, alors tu restes sage et tu les ignores, compris ?

Cato, alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle... Je ne réponds pas toute suite puis j'acquiesce, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec Haymitch ce soir. La journée a été longue et je n'aspire qu'à dormir. Je quitte la table et arrivée devant la porte de Peeta, j'hésite un instant, puis regagne ma chambre à toute vitesse. Demain, les choses sérieuses commenceront...

* * *

_Chapitre deux postés ! J'espère que ça vous plaît, Cato a fait une première entrée ! Déjà trois review en l'espace de quelques heures, merci à vous, ça fait très plaisir. Je commence déjà le chapitre trois, pleins d'idées dans la tête haha. Bonne soirée !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Entraînements et interview

Chapitre trois : les entraînements

- Dans deux semaines, vingt-trois d'entre vous seront morts, beaucoup savent manier une épée mais la plupart mourront de cause naturelle, alors n'épargnez pas les ateliers de survie. On ne se bat pas, vous aurez toutes les occasions de le faire dans l'arène. L'entraîneur, Atala, jette un regard dans la direction de Cato, puis son regard se tourne sur moi. Je ne le regarde pas et une fois qu'elle a fini son monologue, je prends la direction des ateliers manuels, commençant par celui des pièges.

Peeta ne m'a toujours pas adressé la parole. Je peux remarquer les regards assassins qu'ils se lancent avec le tribut du district deux, mais ils ne se sont plus parler non plus, et tant mieux. Les Carrières prennent places aux ateliers destinés au maniements des armes. Clove, du district deux s'avère être une lanceuse de couteaux hors pair. Elle ne manque aucune cible, chaque mannequin reçoit son couteau en plein cœur. La blonde, du un, s'entraîne avec un arc, mais il me semble évident qu'elle ne sait pas l'utiliser correctement. Je souris légèrement face à un tel spectacle quand quelqu'un vient m'interrompre alors que je tente de poser un piège.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Me demande une voix à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Peeta.

- La fille du un et son arc, je réponds simplement, maintenant légèrement nerveuse. C'est la première fois que l'on discute réellement et calmement.

- Glimmer, j'ai entendu dire que l'arc est sa meilleure arme, l'entendis-je dire émettant un léger rire. Je le rejoints alors qu'il me regarde tendre mon piège.

- Peeta, je commence hésitante, à propos d'hier... Il me coupe d'un geste de la main.

- Les Carrières ont questionné Cato à propos du bleu qu'il a sur la joue, tu ne l'as pas raté, dit-il, changeant de sujet. Il leur a répondu qu'il s'agissait d'un incident dont il s'occuperait rapidement donc fais attention.

- Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre, lui répondis-je aussitôt, énervée qu'il change de conversation.

Il ne me répond pas, se lève et part vers un autre atelier. Je m'énerve et jette mon piège presque finis à mes pieds. Me levant, j'aperçois à quelques mètres la petite pièce destinée aux tributs. Elle contient de l'eau, de quoi manger afin de tenir tout au long des entraînements. D'un pas rapide, j'y arrive en une seconde, ne prête pas attention aux juges qui nous observent depuis leur loge et m'engouffre à l'intérieur.

Mes mains tremblent, il fait chaud et ma colère ne désemplit pas. Je prends une bouteille d'eau et commence à boire lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Du coin de l'œil je vois une chevelure blonde, pensant qu'il s'agit de Peeta me suivant afin qu'il ne m'arrive rien, je n'ai pas le temps de quitter la pièce qu'il m'attrape par le poignet et me propulse contre le mur.

- Tu vois douze, je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot, et c'est un méchant bleu que tu m'as fait à la joue hier soir, commence-t-il, ses bras posés contre le mur, entourant ma tête, ses yeux fixés dans les miens, emplis de fureur.

- Pauvre Cato, t'aurais-je fais mal ?, lui lançai-je, lui souriant ironiquement. Il ne peut pas me blesser, il tient trop à ces jeux que pour devoir y renoncer si il ne respecte pas les règles.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte d'être dans l'arène pour m'occuper de toi. Je les tuerai tous, un par un, ne restera plus que toi et moi et je peux t'assurer que le spectacle sera inoubliable. Une mort lente, douloureuse, tu me supplieras de te tuer et crois-moi douze, tu regretteras de t'être opposée à moi, finit-il, arrogant alors que sa main droite joue avec mes cheveux.

- Des menaces, c'est tout ce que tu sembles faire Cato, maintenant laisse-moi sortir. À ma plus grande surprise, il me sourit et me laisse partir. Les entraînements s'enchaînent et les jours passent. Cato n'a plus rien tenté, il me jette des regards de temps à autre mais nous n'avons plus eu d'altercations. Les choses se sont corsées cependant lorsque j'ai obtenu un score de onze lors des séances privées avec les juges. Cato semblait furieux, mais là encore, il ne s'est rien passé.

* * *

Le jour des interview est arrivé si rapidement que j'en ai presque oublié que le lendemain commencent les Jeux. L'absence de Prim, de Gale, de ma mère se fait de plus en plus sentir, tous me manquent terriblement, mais je dois être forte, je dois gagner pour eux, pour Prim.

Haymitch désespère depuis une heure, les angles qu'il a choisit pour moi ne fonctionnent pas, il ne cesse de me répéter que je ne fais aucun effort, que je suis inintéressante, que je suis une cause perdue et d'autres choses encore.

Il finit par abandonner et me voilà entre les mains de mes stylistes. Cinna m'apporte ma robe, sans bretelles, dans les tons oranges et rouges et couverte de cristaux de diamants. Mes cheveux sont relevés en un chignon et lorsque je me suis regardée dans le miroir, je me suis trouvée magnifique.

- Cinna, c'est superbe, le remerciai-je le gratifiant d'un sourire.

- C'est parce que c'est toi qui la porte, maintenant, il est temps d'y aller !

* * *

Les interviews ont commencé, nous patientons en file dans les coulisses et je sens mes mains trembler et devenir moites. Marvel joue la carte de l'humour, Glimmer, celle de la séduction. Clove est fidèle à elle-même, elle est menaçante, son interview se compose de ses stratégies et de ses manières de tuer. Arrive l'interview de Cato.

- Alors Cato, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce bleu sur ta joue, quelqu'un aurait-il désobéi à la règle ? Car elle stipule qu'il est interdit de se battre avec un autre tribut, dis m'en plus, commence Ceasar, le présentateur.

- Non Ceasar, rien de bien méchant, un incident lors des entraînements, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ferai dans l'arène, je suis prêt et j'ai hâte de vous montrer ce dont je suis capable ! Répondit-il fièrement.

La foule exulte, séduite par le Carrière. Je regarde son interview, bien sûr qu'il mentirait, jamais il ne dira qu'il s'est fait frapper par une fille, qui plus est, vient du district douze, il tient trop à son ego pour ça. Ceasar n'insiste pas et enchaîne sur des questions plutôt similaires à celles qu'il a posé à Clove.

Les interviews s'enchaînent et le nombres de tributs à mes côtés diminue.

Arrive alors mon interview. Je monte nerveusement les marches, repère directement Cinna parmi l'audience et tente de garder mon calme. Ceasar me souhaite la bienvenue, les questions commencent.

- Ma chère Katniss, je dois dire que c'est la première fois que le district douze fait une telle impression, peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

- Et bien, le travail de mon styliste, Cinna, est spectaculaire, je savais qu'il aurait son petit effet, répondis-je fixant Cinna, ce dernier approuvant ma réponse par un hochement de tête.

- Justement, en parlant de ce costume, toi et Peeta avez fait des envieux ce soir là, et des rumeurs racontent qu'il y aurait eu une altercation entre toi et un autre tribut, peux-tu me le confirmer ?

Là ! Voilà la question que tout le monde attendait. Il sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé et la réponse de Cato ne doit pas lui suffire. Je tente de paraître indifférente et calme, réfléchissant à ce que je vais répondre.

- Je n'ai rien à confirmer Ceasar, il n'est rien arrivé qui mérite que l'on en parle ce soir, répondis-je d'un ton ferme et décidé.

- En tout cas, enchaîne-t-il, si je devais me battre avec toi, je m'y prendrais à deux fois, c'est un joli score que tu as obtenu, félicitations ! Nous nous demandons tous ce que tu as bien pu faire pour détrôner les Carrières et obtenir ce onze, plaisante-t-il alors que j'imagine déjà la tête que les tributs en question doivent avoir en ce moment même.

- Et bien, et bien, je suis navré mais le temps est écoulé. Mesdames et Messieurs, Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu !

Un dernier sourire et c'est avec soulagement que je rejoins les coulisses. Les autres tributs sont toujours là, accompagnés de leur mentors. Je les vois me lancer des regards foudroyants pour la plupart. Rue, la petite fille du onze me lance un léger sourire auquel je réponds immédiatement. L'interview de Peeta commence, je n'y prête pas trop attention jusqu'à ce qu'une question attise ma curiosité.

- Une autre question Peeta, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être venu ici avec le fille du feu, il me semble qu'elle aie un sacré caractère, lance Ceaser, riant de sa blague suivi pas le public.

- C'est... compliqué, on ne s'entend pas très bien et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça au vu des événements à venir...

- Est-ce que cette altercation, si elle a eu lieu, il fait un clin d'œil à la foule, était avec toi ?

- Non non, rien de tel, répondit Peeta rapidement, en fait... Il hésite, regarde la foule puis continue. Nous avons eu une relation il y a quelques années et je crois qu'elle m'en veut toujours d'y avoir mis un terme, finit-il, jouant timidement avec ses cheveux.

- Ça doit être ça, merci, Peeta Mellark du district douze !

* * *

**Chapitre trois ! Encore similaire au livres par rapport aux événements mais je vous promets qu'une fois dans l'arène, ce ne sera plus le cas. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Derniers Conseils

Chapitre trois : Derniers conseils

Je le vois saluer la foule et serrer la main de Ceasar tandis que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la mienne, formant un poing que je rêve de lui administrer. Comment ose-t-il me faire passer pour la faible ? La seule relation qui existe entre nous est celle de l'ignorance, elle est inexistante! La colère est montée en flèche, ma respiration se fait plus rapide et lorsque je le vois au bout des escaliers, s'approchant lentement de moi, je le prends par le bout de son costume et le pousse contre le mur, folle de rage. Il ne riposte pas mais regarde affolé les autres tributs autour de nous qui nous regardaient à présent avec intérêt.

- Comment oses-tu raconter de telles choses devant tout Panem, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensembles, tu m'entends ? Je commence, parlant assez bas mais tout aussi froidement. Je te déteste depuis le jour où tu m'as lancé le pain et que tu m'as traité comme une moins que rien, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être ton amie et encore moins ta petite-amie, est-ce que c'est clair ?! Tu m'as fait passer pour une faible, pour une imbécile pour pouvoir t'assurer des sponsors, mais je peux te promettre qu'une fois dans l'arène, tu n'auras plus envie de proclamer haut et fort que nous avons eu une relation !

Mon bras pèse de plus en plus sur son cou, je le vois suffoquer petit à petit et soudain Haymitch me traîne hors des coulisses sous les yeux des autres tributs. Il ne cesse de grogner et sa poigne se fait de plus en plus pressante sur mon bras.

- Maintenant trésor, tu vas te calmer, tu t'es assez donnée en spectacle pour aujourd'hui !

- J'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère, il s'est servi de moi pour avoir des sponsors ! Rétorquai-je, ma colère ne se dissipant pas.

- Il vous a créé une histoire, on ne parle plus que des amants déchirés du district douze, il t'a assuré des sponsors ma jolie, avoue-t-il, ma lâchant enfin alors que je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Il m'a fait paraître pour une idiote, je n'ai pas besoin de son aide pour obtenir des sponsors, n'attendez pas de moi que j'entre dans votre petit jeu, parce que ça n'arrivera pas !

Je ne lui jette aucun regard et traverse à nouveau les coulisses afin de me rendre dans ma chambre. Les yeux se tournent vers moi à mon passage mais je n'y prête pas attention. J'accélère le pas, je ne veux pas croiser Cinna, mes stylistes ou encore Peeta. J'entends le « ding » de l'ascenseur et m'engouffre à l'intérieur sans regarder la personne qui vient d'entrer à mes côtés. Glimmer.

Je l'entends ricaner alors qu'elle me jette des petits coup d'œil. Je ne la regarde pas, elle sera bientôt à son étage et je pourrai bientôt aller me coucher.

- Décidément douze, tu as le chic pour te mettre tout le monde à dos, ironise-t-elle ne perdant pas son sourire niais pour autant.

- Tout le monde, je répète, lui lançant un regard agacé.

- D'abord Cato, ensuite le garçon de ton district, combien de temps espères-tu tenir dans l'arène au juste ? Elle a sans doute remarqué mon étonnement car son sourire s'agrandit. Je ne réponds pas, elle poursuit.

- Je dois dire que j'ai été assez étonnée le jour de la parade, les regards qu'il te lançait, et puis bien sûr cette fameuse altercation et cette rumeur qui court... finit-elle fièrement alors qu'elle se replace une mèche de cheveux. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que nous arrivons au premier étage. Elle me lance un dernier sourire arrogant puis quitte l'ascenseur. Quand j'arrive au douzième, je remarque que je suis seule et tant mieux. En une seconde, je m'engouffre dans ma chambre, enlevant soigneusement ma robe avant d'aller dans la salle de bain afin de retirer tout ce maquillage.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, ne cessant de me répéter les événements de la journée. Je vois sur ma table de nuit la petite broche dorée que m'a offert Cinna. Je la prends délicatement dans la main et la regarde attentivement.

Des bruits de talons se font alors entendre suivis de grondements.

- Tu crois que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'en veuille ? Elle a littéralement pété les plombs et devant les autres tributs !

- Écoute-moi Peeta, la voix de mon mentor se veut rassurante, ne vous adressez pas la parole, ignorez-vous jusque demain. À ce stade, on ne peut rien faire. Vous avez apporté trop d'attention sur vous, d'abord à la parade, puis ton annonce surprise. Dieu, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

Alors il n'était pas au courant non plus... Je ne fais aucun bruit et reste immobile sur le lit, oreilles à l'affût.

- Cato, commence-t-il, Cato la veut, il veut être celui qui la tuera, j'ai pensé que si il croyait qu'on avait eu une relation, il se raviserait, il penserait que je serais toujours là pour la protéger, que ça ne serait pas si facile... admit-il avant de souffler. Je suppose que c'était inutile puisqu'ils ont tous assisté à la scène après l'interview...

- Que tu sois là ou pas, mon garçon, il fera tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut, et là, toute suite, c'est elle qu'il veut. C'est un Carrière, il a été entraîné pour tuer, qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'il va te laisser la protéger et finir par abandonner ? Il semble bien décidé à faire de Katniss sa toute dernière victime, et rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de son chemin, pas des menaces, pas des déclarations. Haymitch fait une pause, puis il continue. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'on ne parle plus que de vous deux et des sponsors se sont déjà montrés intéressés. En attendant, vous ne tentez rien.

C'est à ce moment là que je décide de sortir. Effie me lance un petit sourire tandis que Peeta part s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Cinna est également présent, un air grave sur le visage avant de s'adoucir et de m'entraîner dans une embrassade. Il tente de me rassurer au mieux et je m'apaise quelque peu.

Effie s'installe à table et nous ordonne de la rejoindre afin de peaufiner les derniers détails avant le début des Hunger Games. Peeta revient quelques minutes plus tard et s'installe en silence. Haymitch décide alors d'entamer la conversation.

- Bon, demain les choses sérieuses commencent. Vous avez caché vos talents aux autres tributs, ils vont donc vous empêcher de vous procurer les armes avec lesquelles vous vous êtes entraîné au centre d'entraînements. Katniss, il y aura un arc, il sera mis là pour toi, mais ne le prend pas. Glimmer essayera de le prendre avant toi et vous devez éviter le bain de sang de la Corne d'Abondance à tout prix. La première chose à faire est d'attraper un sac, trouvez de l'eau, elle vous sera vitale et sera votre priorité. Je ne sais pas comment sera l'arène mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle sera truffée de pièges alors méfiez-vous.

Peeta et moi hochons la tête.

- Un dernier conseil ? Je demande alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers Haymitch.

- Restez en vie, conclût-il avant de boire une gorgée de scotch.

* * *

1:00 du matin. 2:30 du matin, 3:00.. Tout le monde dort, se repose pour la journée de demain et ça fait des heures que je me retourne dans mon lit, la boule au ventre. Je dois absolument me reposer, les nuits dans l'arène seront bien pires et si je ne me repose pas maintenant, ce ne sera pas une fois dans les Jeux que j'en aurai l'occasion !

Exaspérée, je quitte mon lit furieusement, sort de ma chambre en silence et m'apprête à monter sur le toit lorsque j'y vois de la lumière. Parfait, il est là haut et je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire face maintenant. J'entends les habitants du Capitole faisant la fête, probablement excités à l'idée de ce qui arrive demain. La dégoût me monte à la gorge, comment pouvaient-ils célébrer la mort d'innocent et la violence qui va avec ? Je secoue la tête rapidement, il faut que je sorte d'ici .

Je traverse la salle à manger et me dirige en silence et le plus discrètement possible vers l'ascenseur. Une idée me vient à l'esprit lorsque mon regard croise le bouton menant à la salle d'entraînements. Se peut-il qu'elle soit accessible hors des séances ? Sans réfléchir, j'appuie dessus et me laisse guidée vers l'étage le plus inférieur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, le silence règne autour de moi. La salle d'entraînements est vide mais tout de même éclairée. La petite pièce destinée aux tributs est toujours remplie de nourriture et de bouteille s d'eau. Je vois un petit gâteau parmi une vingtaine et ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Prim, Gale, les habitants du district douze qui n'auront jamais droit à ce genre de choses. Je revois des gamins mourir de faim et puis je vois tout ce dont le Capitole dispose et mon dégoût ne cesse d'augmenter.

Je prends une bouteille prestement et me dirige vers les arcs. Je n'en avais pas touché depuis mon départ, hormis lors de la session d'évaluation, et la chasse me manque, Gale me manque...

Je chasse tout de mon esprit et ne fait qu'un avec l'arme entre mes mains. Une cible, puis deux, puis trois, je n'en rate aucune. La machine à mes côtés s'avère être un lanceur et me permet d'atteindre de faux oiseaux en plein vol. Un sentiment de bien être m'envahit, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, dans la forêt du district douze aux côtés de Gale.. Lentement, la boule à l'estomac disparaît, je m'évade et ne pense à rien, je suis moi-même, je suis à nouveau Katniss Everdeen.

- Je me disais aussi que tu ne nous montrais pas tous tes talents, fille du feu...

Je m'arrête net, m'immobilise et n'ose pas le regarder. Bon sang il est quatre heure du matin qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?! Je replace l'arc sur son support et me retourne afin de lui faire face. Il est là, à quelques mètres de moi, portant un simple t-shirt et un pantalon de training. Il semble fatigué mais n'en perd pas pour autant son sourire.

- Que fais-tu ici Cato ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton sec, alors qu'il s'approche de moi.

- Comme toi j'imagine, dit-il attrapant l'arc que je viens de poser et le regardant attentivement.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, lui avouai-je, gênée par cette situation. Ne devrait-il pas me lancer des pics, me menacer ?

- Tu es très douée à l'arc, fit-il bon de remarquer. Comment se fait-il que tu le manies si bien ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Rétorquai-je nerveusement, m'éloignant de lui au possible.

- En rien, finit-il par répondre, déposant l'arc et se dirigeant vers les épées.

Aucun mots ne fut échangé, nous nous entraînons chacun de notre côté, lui avec son épée et ses couteaux, et moi avec mon arc. Il n'a fait aucune remarque, il est différent. Bien sûr, il reste Cato, le Carrière du district deux, arrogant et effrayant, mais il a l'air plus naturel, plus calme, plus humain. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a personne autour de nous ? J'en arrive à me demander comment sa vie doit-elle être, de grandir avec pour seul avenir de participer aux Hunger Games afin d'apporter de la fierté à son district. J'ai de la pitié pour lui, son enfance devait être tellement plus triste que la mienne...

Il est cinq heures du matin, des bruits commencent à se faire entendre aux étages supérieurs et nous décidons de quitter le centre d'entraînements. Je range mon arc, termine ma bouteille d'eau et pénètre dans l'ascenseur avec Cato. Là encore, il ne me regarde pas, c'est comme si je n'existais pas. Lorsque nous arrivons à son étage, il finit par me lancer un dernier regard.

- On se voit dans l'arène, douze. Puis il disparaît. Je ferme les yeux alors que les étages défilent. Dans quelques heures, je me battrai pour sauver ma vie aux 74ème Hunger Games...

* * *

**Chapitre quatre en ligne ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois :). Qu'en pensez-vous, la réaction de Katniss, son entraînement avec Cato, dîtes-moi tout !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'arène

**Salut tout le monde !**

** Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, j'ai de nombreux problèmes de connexion et c'est juste impossible de poster un chapitre correctement. Le voici donc ! J'ai profité de l'absence de réseau pour réaliser un dessin de l'arène afin que ce soit plus simple et pour vous et pour moi. Ce n'est pas du grand art, ce sont les bases avec les délimitations pour que ce soit clair. Je vous laisse la photo sur mon profil et sur Twitter : LauuuuB**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! **

* * *

Chapitre cinq : L'arène

Les cinq dernières minutes aux côtés de Cinna me semblent durer quelques secondes. Aucun de nous ne parle, de simples embrassades avant de me faire enfiler ma veste, sur laquelle je peux voir scintiller la broche du geai moqueur. Je lui lance un regard de remerciement lorsqu'une voix dans le haut-parleur se fait entendre.

« Soixante secondes. »

Ma respiration s'accélère, Cinna replace une mèche de mes cheveux et me parle pour l'unique et dernière fois.

- Tu vas y arriver Katniss, je crois en toi et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Respire un bon coup et gagne-moi ses Jeux, d'accord ? Fit-il doucement, me souriant tendrement avant de m'emmener vers le tube de lancement.

« Trente secondes. »

- Merci pour tout Cinna, le remerciai-je sincèrement. De toutes les personnes auxquelles j'avais eu à faire, Cinna reste celle qui me manquera le plus. Il est devenu un réel ami alors que je pensais cela impossible.

Il hoche la tête, me lance un dernier sourire avant que je ne m'engouffre dans le tube. Trop rapidement à mon goût, celui-ci se met à remonter à la surface, mon styliste disparaissant peu à peu de ma vue alors que je suis aveuglée par la lumière extérieure. Ma plaque s'immobilise et après quelques instants, mes yeux s'habituent et je peux enfin découvrir l'arène. Rien. Voilà ce qui me fait face, le vide. Je sens l'air frais balayer mes cheveux, je vois bien la Corne d'abondance, les vingt-trois autres tributs autour de cette dernière, mais lorsque j'observe les alentours, je ne vois ni arbres, ni montagnes, rien.

Le compte à rebours n'a pas encore commencé. À ma droite se trouve la fille du quatre. À ma gauche, le garçon du six. Je vois Peeta, au loin, à cinq ou six plate-formes de la mienne. Il ne me regarde pas. Mon regard croise alors celui de Cato, qui à ma plus grande peur, se trouve juste à côté de la fille du quatre. Il sourit, il a reprit ce visage arrogant, meurtrier, celui d'un Carrière... Cependant, je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas dès le départ. Non, il me veut pour la fin, ce qui tend à me faire penser qu'il ne fera même pas attention à moi une fois les soixante secondes écoulées.

Le bruit des vagues me ramène à la réalité. Des vagues ! Je pivote la tête vers la droite et les vois arriver droit sur nous avant d'être arrêtées par un mur invisible, un champ de force... Lorsque mes yeux s'aventure au-delà de mes adversaires, je peux remarquer plusieurs ponts, un tout juste dans mon dos, un autre à ma gauche ainsi qu'un troisième à ma droite. Je suppose qu'un quatrième prend place de l'autre côté de la Corne. Ils semblent s'étendre sur une vingtaine de mètres pour s'arrêter net. Je me concentre sur celui situé derrière moi et c'est là que ça me frappe. Des sapins, non, correction, des bouts de sapins, des branches qui me sont à moi-même inaccessibles lorsque je grimpe. Nous ne sommes pas sur l'arène, nous la surplombons. Le plateau sur le quel nous nous trouvons se composent des vingt-quatre blocs ainsi que de la Corne d'abondance et il se trouve en hauteur, comme sur des poutres inexistantes. Les ponts quant à eux, doivent être reliés à la dite arène.

« Soixante »

Je me redresse immédiatement. Le stress ne cesse de monter, mes mains tremblent mais je dois me concentrer. Je vois un arc, juste devant moi, prêt à ce que je l'attrape. Les paroles d'Haymitch me reviennent en tête : « Il y aura un arc, il sera mis là pour toi, mais ne le prend pas. Glimmer essayera de le prendre avant toi et vous devez éviter le bain de sang de la Corne d'Abondance à tout prix. »

« Cinquante »

Peut-être que si je suis assez rapide, elle n'aura pas le temps de l'attraper. Je regarde désespérément autour de moi à la recherche de Glimmer, la trouvant enfin, à l'opposé de là où je me trouve. C'est tout réfléchi, elle est trop loin pour me prendre mon arme.

« Quarante »

Je respire un instant, tente de me calmer. Prim, Gale, ma mère, tous doivent être entrain de regarder et je ne veux pas les décevoir, je veux me montrer forte pour eux. J'arrive à me calmer brièvement et regarde autour de moi. Je ne vois aucun arbre de l'autre côté de la Corne. Les vagues continuent de s'écraser contre les même murs invisibles. Un de part et d'autres, se faisant face à ma gauche et à ma droite.

« Trente »

Si il n'y a pas d'arbres ou de branches, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ? Une prairie, des ruines, des montagnes ? Je cesse de chercher à savoir, je me réfugierai dans la forêt de toute façon. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui doit nous attendre de l'autre côté, seuls les plus courageux iront s'y fourrer...

« Vingt »

Voilà mon plan : je cours le plus vite possible, j'ignore le bain de sang et je me dépêche d'attraper mon arc ainsi qu'un sac à dos. Ensuite je reprends la direction de ma plate-forme et j'emprunte le pont pour aller dans la forêt et trouver de l'eau. C'est tout réfléchi !

J'attends le début des Jeux et je regarde les tributs. Bon nombre d'entre eux ne seront plus vivants dans les prochaines secondes.. J'observe Peeta, il ne daigne pas me lancer un regard. Il semble nerveux mais décidé. Je sens alors son regard sur moi, Cato. Il me toise pour ensuite fixer l'arc, me regarder à nouveau, me sourire de toute ses dents et secouer la tête pour me dire « non ». L'enfoiré, le seul qui sait, qui m'a vu au Centre d'entraînements et certainement celui qui m'empêcherait d'atteindre mon but.

« Dix », je brise tout contact avec lui, ma respiration s'accélère, l'adrénaline monte en flèche.

« Neuf », j'entends un rire, qui, nom de Dieu, pourrait avoir envie de rire dans des circonstances pareilles ? Clove.

« Huit », mes poings se serrent, mes jambes se plient, prêtes à me faire traverser le plateau le plus vite possible.

« Sept », j'attrape ma broche, la regarde une dernière et la remets en place.

« Six », plus personne ne se regarde, chacun est concentré.

« Cinq »

« Quatre »

« Trois »

« Deux »

« Un »

Je m'élance de toutes mes forces, l'arc n'est qu'à quelques mètres maintenant. Soudain, je sens un poids s'abattre sur moi. Je reconnais vaguement la fille du dix, cette dernière lève son couteau, prêt à me l'enfoncer dans la poitrine quand son corps est propulsé loin de moi. Je vois Cato se précipiter sur elle et la transpercer de son épée. Il me regarde ensuite, me sourit fièrement et laisse le corps sans vie de ma première adversaire, avant d'aller attraper mon arc, me l'enlevant avant même de l'avoir atteint. Je reste sur le sol ahurie avant de me relever rapidement. Mon plan vient d'être réduit à néant et autour de moi, il ne s'agit plus que de cris et de sang. J'arrive à la Corne d'abondance, attrape un sac et un set de couteaux avant de me diriger vers le pont qui, i peine quelques minutes, se trouvait dans mon dos.

J'y arrive et l'observe rapidement. Il est constitué de béton, aucune chance qu'il s'écroule si l'on y va à plusieurs. Un coup d'œil en direction du bain de sang et j'aperçois Clove s'approcher trop rapidement de moi.

« Laisse-là, elle est à moi ! » Clove se renfrogne mais n'en perd pas son sourire. Elle obéit à Cato et me laisse partir. Lorsque je parcours la distante du pont, j'arrive au sommet d'une forte pente. Je trottine doucement, veillant à ne pas tomber dans un quelconque piège et arrive au bout de cinq minutes dans la forêt. Les arbres et les sapins se font alors immenses, la forêt grouille de bruits et sous mes pieds, la terre est humide. Humide, de l'eau !

Je tends deux doigts dans le sol et le soulagement se fait immédiatement ressentir, de l'eau ! Je continue de m'enfoncer au plus profond des sentiers. Lorsque j'arrive à une petite rivière, je dépose mon sac, à la recherche d'une gourde. Aussitôt remplie, j'y verse de la teinture d'iode et bois à gorge déployée. Je répète le processus et lève le camp immédiatement.

Lorsque je repère un arbre, j'y grimpe rapidement et fais état des merveilles que contient mon sac. Un sac de couchage, des lunettes tintées, un sachet de tranches de bœuf séché, une gourde à présent remplie d'eau, mes couteaux, des allumettes, un flacon de teinture d'iode et du fil de fer.

Je passe l'après-midi dans mon arbre, aucun tribut à l'horizon. En fin d'après-midi, lorsque le soleil commence à décliner, des grognements se font entendre. Des bruits de pas, un cri et puis le silence. Si l'on ajoute les bêtes sauvages de cette forêt plus les tributs encore restants, je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que mon espérance de vie est limitée, sans compter que je n'ai pas mon arc !

Plus il fait sombre et plus je regrette de ne pas m'être aventurée de l'autre côté... Stop ! Je ne peux pas penser comme ça, je suis une bonne chasseuse, dès demain, j'irai tendre quelques collets ! Cette forêt n'est pas tellement différente de celle du district douze qui plus est et courir vers l'inconnu de l'autre côté n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante.

Je secoue la tête et décide de m'installer pour la nuit. Bientôt, l'hymne de Panem traverse l'arène et les canons se font entendre.

Boum, le garçon du trois. Boum, la fille du quatre. Boum, le garçon du quatre. Boum, le garçon du cinq. Boum, la fille du six. Boum, le garçon du huit. Boum, le garçon du neuf. Boum, la fille du dix.

Huit morts. Nous ne sommes plus que seize. Le sceau du Capitole apparaît quelques instants, l'hymne retentit à nouveau, puis le silence se fait. Je sors une lanière de bœuf séché et la mordille lentement. Le sommeil me prend mais j'essaye de rester éveillée. Des craquements de brindilles me font sursauter et j'entends quelques bribes de conversation.

- Cato et Glimmer sont partis vers le canyon, on verra ce qu'ils trouvent là-bas. On va fouiller la forêt pour la trouver.

- Mais Cato a dit qu'on avait interdiction de la toucher, Clove !

- Et bien dans ce cas, il n'a qu'à prier pour qu'elle se soit dirigée du côté des roches et pas ici.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle se trouve dans la forêt, tu l'as poursuivie jusqu'au pont !

- La ferme Marvel, continuons de marcher, la chasse n'est pas terminée !

- On ne ferait mieux pas de s'installer pour la nuit ? On aura plus de chances de la trouver en plein jour, non ?

Mon sang se glace. Ma haine envers lui me ronge à présent. Le traître de Peeta Mellark est avec les Carrières et à MA recherche ! Je meurs d'envie de descendre de mon arbre pour lui planter un de mes couteaux dans le cœur et lui...

- Non, on continue de marcher, à moins que tu ne sois fatigué Joli Cœur ? J'entends Clove et Marvel rire.

- Non, je me dis simplement que ça ne sert à rien de perdre notre temps.

Les voix s'éloignent et je n'entends plus rien. Alors l'arène de l'autre côté serait donc un canyon... Un endroit suicidaire oui, ce n'est que roche et poussière, pas franchement l'endroit pour de l'eau ou de la nourriture. Le seul qui trouverait de quoi survivre serait sans doute le costaud du onze, Tresh.

Il fait noir à présent, cette première journée dans l'arène m'a épuisée et je m'enfonce dans mon sac de couchage, couteau en main, prête à affronter la nuit glaciale qui m'attend...


	6. Chapter 6 : Alliées

Chapitre six : Alliées

La nuit est glaciale, l'air doux de cet après-midi n'est qu'un bref souvenir à présent. La température semble avoir chuté de près de dix degrés et le fin tissu de mon sac de couchage n'empêche par l'air frais de s'infiltrer à travers mes vêtements. Mes dents claquent et je prie pour que ce son ne soit pas perceptible. Mon dos souffre le martyre et les bruits ambiants de la forêt n'aident pas en ce qui concerne le sommeil.

J'attrape tremblante la tirette de ma veste pour au final constater que celle-ci est déjà remontée au maximum. Je replie mes jambes et les frotte vivement avec mes mains afin de créer un semblant de chaleur. Le Capitole est très certainement derrière ce temps hivernal mais je suis trop faible que pour commencer à faire la liste de toutes les raisons qui me poussent à le détester.

Soudain, un éclair fend le ciel, un torrent de pluie s'abat sur la forêt, bientôt remplacé par des flocons de neige. Je ne sens plus le bout de mes doigts et une vive douleur me traverse le corps à chaque fois que je tente de bouger. Après quelques minutes, l'air et le vent sont insupportables et il devient vital que je quitte mon perchoir. Je risquerais de mourir de froid si je reste là-haut sans bouger.

Je souffle avec agacement, replie mon lit provisoire, le fourre dans mon sac et descends précautionneusement de mon arbre.

Il fait nuit noire et seule la lune éclaire l'arène. Sous mes pieds, la terre, cet après-midi humide, est devenue dure comme de la pierre. Le froid est persistant et chaque mouvement est source de douleur. Je tente de l'ignorer et avance dans l'obscurité et le silence le plus total. La forêt ne me fait pas peur, dans un sens, elle est rassurante. Je reconnais le son du vent à travers les branchages, les brindilles qui se brisent sous mon passage ainsi que le chant des oiseaux. Pourtant, je sens que celle-ci n'est pas naturelle, chaque chose la constituant semble avoir été réfléchie et travaillée, les arbres donnent l'impression d'avoir été posés là...

Je m'arrête net lorsque le même grognement qu'il y a quelques heures se fait de nouveau entendre. Plus proche cette fois-ci, je pense d'abord à un renard, un loup, à une bête de forêt dont je pourrais facilement me débarrasser si j'avais un arc. J'attrape le premier couteau qui me tombe sous la main et me retourne doucement, sans mouvement brusque.

Je retiens un hurlement et pose rapidement une main devant la bouche, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur qui se tient devant moi. Un animal, non, une créature, gigantesque se tenant sur quatre pattes. Elle devait mesurer trois mètres de haut, son pelage noir la rendrait presque invisible en pleine nuit si il n'y avait pas les grognements. La gueule entre-ouverte laisse apparaître des dents aiguisées, de véritables hachoirs. Ses yeux sont d'un vert électrisant, brillants, dans lesquels je peux presque y voir mon reflet. Cette chose n'est pas naturelle, jamais je n'ai vu d'animal semblable à celui-ci.

- Ne bouge pas, baisse légèrement les yeux mais garde contact avec lui, j'entends une voix murmurer dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il... commençai-je après quelques secondes, sans savoir à qui je m'adresse.

- Chut, fais ce que je te dis, surtout ne parle pas trop fort et ne bouge pas, il doit sentir que tu n'as pas peur de lui et qu'il peut te faire confiance.

Bien sûr, comme si j'allais faire confiance à un monstre de près d'une tonne, la belle affaire ! Cependant, j'obéis et je plante mon regard dans le vert émeraude en face de moi. Les grognements cessent après deux ou trois minutes et je sens la bête se calmer.

- Bien, maintenant, baisse la tête mais ne rompt surtout pas le contact, ça pourrait l'énerver et tu n'as pas envie que ça arrive.

C'est une voix féminine, douce mais ferme. Je pense d'abord à la petite Rue mais elle semble appartenir à quelqu'un de plus âgé. Alors que je baisse la tête, je remarque que la taille de mon assaillant ne cesse de diminuer. Ses pattes, qui auparavant me semblait mesurer plus d'un mètre, prennent une allure plus commune, normale. Ses crocs sont maintenant moins imposantes et c'est à présent un jeune loup que j'ai en face de moi.

- Relève-toi et avance tout doucement, fait-elle, puis elle continue. Voilà, maintenant, approche ta main de sa tête et frotte-la lui doucement.

- Que je lui caresse ? Mais il risque de...

- Fais ce que je te dis, il te fait confiance maintenant, allez, la voix insiste-t-elle.

Ma main se pose fébrilement sur la fourrure de l'animal qui après un instant, s'incline et disparaît. Je reste immobile un instant, n'ose pas bouger, le stress toujours présent. Je me calme enfin et fais face à la personne qui à ma plus grand surprise, vient de me sauver la vie.

La Renarde, la petite rousse du district cinq si je ne fais pas erreur.

- Merci, la remerciai-je honnêtement. Tu aurais pu me laisser me faire dévorer mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- De rien, je connais ces créatures, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles apparaissent dans les Jeux. Il suffit simplement de savoir y faire avec elles et elles s'avèrent être moins menaçantes qu'elles n'en aient l'air.

- Katniss, je réponds simplement lui tendant la main, et encore merci.

- Finch, me lance-t-elle, secouant légèrement cette dernière. Tu parcours la forêt ?

- Non, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serais restée là ou j'étais, mais le froid devenait insoutenable.

- C'est vrai que le temps à fameusement changé depuis notre arrivée dans les Jeux, dit-elle, me souriant légèrement. Alliées ?

- Alliées, je répète.

Le reste de la nuit se passe sans encombre, nous avons continué de marcher, le froid nous rongeait tellement qu'il était impensable de pouvoir dormir cette nuit. D'un commun accord, nous avons partagé le contenu de nos sacs. Elle irait cueillir des plantes comestibles et je chasserais. Au levé du soleil, la neige a déjà fondu, il fait bon, chaud même, l'air est de nouveau agréable et la forêt se réveille.

Je décide de poser quelques collets et en début d'après-midi, nous pouvons enfin savourer notre premier vrai repas. Finch a réussi à trouver des baies qui se révèlent être assez sucrées et délicieuses. J'ai réussi à avoir un lapin et une fois cuit, nous éteignons rapidement le feu afin de ne pas nous faire repérer.

- J'ai vu que le garçon de ton district avait rejoint les Carrières, commence ma nouvelle alliée après des heures de silence.

- Je les ai vu aussi, ils sont à ma recherche, répondis-je aiguisant mes couteaux.

- Le garçon du deux est prêt à tout pour t'avoir en tout cas, fit-elle bon de remarquer.

- Il veut me garder pour la fin, pour avoir la satisfaction de me tuer, alors il pense qu'avec Peeta, il aura plus de chances de me trouver, répondis-je, acerbe, ne quittant pas du regard l'arme entre mes mains.

- Je pense que tu l'attires, lâche-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oh, Peeta n'est pas attiré ou intéressé, je peux te l'assurer, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il doit faire, c'est tout !

- Je parlais du garçon du deux...

- Cato ? Fis-je, surprise par sa réponse alors que je la fixe intensément à présent.

- Non, je continue, c'est un Carrière, il veut juste se débarrasser de la fille qui a eu un onze aux séances privées avec les Juges, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Être un Carrière ne signifie pas n'éprouver aucun sentiments tu sais, insiste-t-elle, gênée.

- Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Nous n'avons plus parlé de tout l'après-midi. Le silence ne me gêne pas, alors ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai brisé la première, mais Finch, pour me demander si je m'étais déjà aventurée de l'autre côté de l'arène. Je lui ai répondu que non, mais que je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un canyon.

- Je sais qu'il y a quatre ponts, commence-t-elle, deux principaux mais aussi deux autres, qui longent les vagues. Pour chaque partie de l'arène, deux ponts sont reliés.

- Reste à savoir qui se trouve au pont des vagues, je réponds avec un sourire.

- Allons-y dans ce cas ! Autant bouger, ce n'est pas sûr de rester au même endroit de toute façon.

Elle me sourit et nous décidons de lever le camp afin de nous diriger vers la partie ouest de la forêt. Cette dernière s'avère être plus dense qu'il n'y paraît et c'est après deux bonnes heures que nous entendons enfin le bruit de l'eau. Le plateau sur lequel repose la Corne d'abondance est au même endroit, flottant au-dessus de nos têtes.

L'endroit semble désert et alors que nous essayons d'apercevoir le canyon de l'autre côté, nous nous rendons vite compte qu'il faut traverser le pont, mais également remonter sur le plateau, là où se trouve la Corne, mais sans doute aussi les Carrières.

- Je suis prête à parier qu'ils gardent leurs provisions dans la Corne, suppose que c'est le cas, on pourrait essayer piocher quelques trucs, non ?

- Oui ou nous faire tuer, je rétorque froidement.

- Je les ai déjà approché, je sais me montrer discrète, insiste-t-elle.

- On peut se passer de leur butin, je réponds sur le même ton, c'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup que d'aller là-haut.

- Soit, n'y va pas, moi j'irai et tu n'auras qu'à surveiller mes arrières.

- C'est vrai que je serai d'une grande aide à plus de cent mètres et avec pour seule arme, un couteau !

Elle m'ignore et je la vois sortir de son sac une sorte de sarbacane. Elle attrape ensuite une lame qu'elle coince dans sa ceinture puis elle me regarde, me sourit et entame la montée en direction du pont. Je souffle exaspérée, cette fille est suicidaire, qui diable irait se montrer en plein après-midi dans l'antre des Carrières ?! Inquiète, je la suis d'assez loin pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Lorsqu'elle arrive au sommet, je m'empresse de trouver un arbre et l'observe au loin. Si seulement j'avais mon arc..

Elle est à la moitié du chemin à présent, le silence qui règne autour de nous en devient presque suspect et mon inquiétude s'amenuise de plus en plus. Je la vois s'avancer doucement, regardant autour d'elle, concentrée, tel un félin en pleine chasse. Elle arrive enfin sur le plateau, il apparaît vide de vie, inoccupé.

Elle se dirige vers la Corne mais s'arrête net. Son cri transperce l'arène et je la vois courir, faisant le chemin inverse.

Katniss ! Crie-t-elle en un écho déchirant. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde et saute de mon arbre. Cette fille m'a sauvé la vie hier soir, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne. Je cours de toutes mes forces, son visage m'est visible à présent et il transpire la peur. Je crie son nom en retour et accélère afin de l'atteindre. Elle s'écroule à quelques mètres de moi, tend rapidement sa main à son cou puis cherche désespérément le bâton qu'elle tenait auparavant mais qu'elle a perdu dans sa course.

Mon cerveau fait vite le lien et je réalise que le petit dard que Finch retire de sa peau est couvert de poison. J'aperçois le garçon du un, au début du pont, l'arme encore en main alors que mon allié convulse à terre. Je la rejoints en quelques secondes, elle est toujours consciente mais elle commence à transpirer et je constate avec horreur que le venin fait déjà effet. J'essaye de la relever, lui demande si elle sait marcher mais elle ne me répond pas. Si seulement elle savait marcher, je pourrais la sortir de là. Alors que j'attrape son bras et le porte autour de mes épaules, elle secoue la tête vivement.

- Sauves-toi, prends mon sac et pars d'ici, il arrive, dit-elle, sa voix secouée de spasmes.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser ici, c'est hors de question !

Elle agrippe ses mains sur les bordures de ma veste et ne cesse de hurler « pars ». Le garçon du un n'est qu'à une dizaine de mètres, une lance dans une main, le bâton dans l'autre. Je saisis un de mes couteaux, prête à affronter mon adversaire quand Finch crie pour la dernière fois.

Boum. C'est trop tard.

Folle de rage, je me rue sur le Carrière, ce dernier s'écroulant sous mon poids. Il me retourne violemment et mon dos rencontre le sol brutalement. Il cherche après ses armes mais elles ne sont pas à sa portée. Je sens de l'eau me tomber sur le visage et je réalise avec effroi que le champ de force n'agit qu'autour du plateau et non le long du pont. Je suis presque sûre qu'il bloquait les vagues lorsque Finch faisait sa traversée. Encore un sale coup du Capitole ! Comme du côté de la forêt, des cascades d'eau longent le pont, le canyon d'en face m'est alors visible puisqu'il n'y a plus de champ de force et j'aperçois ces même cascades longeant l'arène de l'autre côté.

Mon assaillant me cloue au sol, je lui administre un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen et le déstabilise juste le temps de rouler sur moi-même et de me défaire de son emprise. Il m'attrape presque aussitôt et me tire les cheveux. Je tombe sous la douleur et il me traîne jusqu'à l'extrémité du pont, ma tignasse gisant dans l'eau. Il essaye de me noyer. Je tourne légèrement la tête et me rend compte de la hauteur des cascades. Ces dernières s'écrasent cent mètres plus bas et continuent leur chemin dans des rapides.

La stupeur et l'horreur doivent à présent se lire dans mon regard quand, petit à petit, une vague se forme sous mes yeux, prête à m'engloutir. Je la vois monter peu à peu, je peux y sentir la main des programmateurs du Capitole et leur façon tordue de pimenter les choses.

Le garçon du un à peur lui aussi, sa poigne sur mon cou se fait plus pressante. Je suffoque, tente de me libérer mais rien y fait. Juste avant de nous faire avaler par le mur gigantesque d'eau, j'entends le Carrière grogner, des bruits d'affrontements puis je suis tirée hors de l'eau. Des bras musclés s'enferment autour de moi et son regard affolé croise le mien.

- Accroche-toi à moi et ne me lâche surtout pas !

Sa phrase est à peine prononcée qu'une vague s'écrase de tout son long sur nous. Sa puissance nous propulse de quelques mètres mais l'étreinte de Peeta est forte. Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, le champ de force se remet en place, les choses se calment et le corps de Finch a disparu.

Peeta vient de me sauver la vie, encore...

* * *

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

** Le chapitre six est enfin en ligne ! Que pensez-vous de cette alliance avec Finch ? Je pensais suivre le livre de ce point de vue là et faire entrer Rue dans l'histoire, mais après coup, ça m'a semblé plus intéressant de faire intervenir la Renarde. Je trouve que son personnage est intriguant et c'est assez dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus exploité dans le livre. Soit, pour l'arène, qui est assez compliquée à décrire, je vous conseille de lire avec la photo du plan qui se trouve dans ma bio ou sur Twitter : LauuuuB. J'écris moi-même avec l'image à mes côtés sinon c'est assez compliqué de rester fidèle à la structure de l'arène.**

** N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et je vous dis à très vite ! **


	7. Petit message !

Bonsoir !

Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre mais un petit message. Le chapitre sept est en cours d'écriture, cependant, pour tout vous dire, ma maman se trouve actuellement à l'hôpital. Je passe toutes mes journées là-bas et c'est assez difficile d'écrire. J'avance petit à petit, j'espère pouvoir vous le poster en fin de semaine si pas avant. Je tenais à vous expliquer la situation pour ne pas que vous pensiez que la fanfic tombe à l'eau ou quoi que ce soit.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est un réel plaisir de lire vos avis et d'y répondre et ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. J'espère que ce sera le cas pour les chapitres à venir.

Merci de votre compréhension et à très vite !

Laura.


	8. Chapter 7 : Piégée

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'aimerais sincèrement vous remercier. J'ai vécu ce qui me semble être la pire période de ma vie et vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel points vos petits messages m'ont remonté le moral. Je ne me suis plus connectée depuis pas mal de temps parce que l'hospitalisation de ma maman a été plutôt longue. De plus, elle devait être surveillée H24 et le moral n'y était pas. Pour tout vous dire, elle a fait deux AVC, beaucoup d'analyses ont été faites mais heureusement elle va beaucoup mieux à présent. Ce chapitre a été très long à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai vraiment essayé de le rendre le meilleur possible. Il devait être terminé et posté il y a une semaine déjà mais j'ai eu la chance d'attraper la grippe, super ! Mais le principal c'est que tout s'est remis en ordre à présent, écrire me fait beaucoup de bien et je compte bien vous répondre à toutes et à tous ! Vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas, mais vos messages de soutient m'ont vraiment beaucoup aidé, alors du fond du cœur, merci ! Assez de blabla, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre sept : Piégée

Cela fait plus de cinq minutes que les choses se sont calmées. Le pont n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Les vagues, à présent inoffensives, se forment à nouveau, remontent le long des cascades, puis elles s'écrasent contre le champ de force. Je suis toujours collée à Peeta, mes muscles sont endoloris et je sens ma peau à chaud après ce qu'elle vient de subir. J'ai peur de bouger, j'ai l'impression que si j'ose faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, un nouveau mur aquatique s'abattra sur nous.

Peeta resserre son emprise autour de moi lorsqu'il ne me sent pas bouger. Je lui lance un regard et hoche la tête pour lui assurer que je vais bien. Soudain, nous entendons des bruits de pas rapides derrière nous. Je me lève d'un bond et je vois le garçon du un. Je me demande rapidement comment il a pu survivre, puis je le toise, il a sa lance à la main, sans doute l'a-t-il attrapée avant la vague. Je sens le poids de Peeta s'envoler pour aller s'écraser contre le tribut du un. Je les entends grogner mais ne parviens pas à déceler ce qu'ils disent. Peeta tient Marvel – si j'ai bien compris – par les épaules et l'empêche ainsi de bouger.

- Je savais qu'on ne devait pas te faire confiance, douze, si ce n'est pas moi qui te tue maintenant, je peux t'assurer que Cato le fera lui, et de la pire des manières qui soit.

- Je suis toujours avec vous abrutis, Peeta répond d'un ton glacial, mais Cato nous a ordonné de ne pas la toucher, tu t'en rappelles ?

Je n'entends que des bribes de la conversation, mais son sujet me donne froid dans le dos et je m'avise de m'approcher plus. Mon sang se glace et malgré le fait qu'il vient de me sauver la vie, je sais que Peeta ne me laissera pas partir. Mais à quel jeu joue-t-il bon sang ?! Je préfère mourir à l'instant plutôt que de rester avec les Carrières en attendant ma mort. Hors de question de rester là sans rien faire, quelques soient les motivations de Peeta, je ne jouerai pas à la petite fille obéissante. Discrètement, j'examine le terrain, évalue les opportunités qui me sont offertes afin de déguerpir de là au plus vite.

La partie du pont reliée à la forêt m'est impossible d'accès étant donné que Marvel et Peeta sont de ce côté. Le plateau ? Marvel ne devait pas être seul lorsqu'il a attaqué Finch, cependant, j'ai plus d'options qu'en prenant la direction par la quelle je suis arrivée. Je les entends se chamailler, Peeta a lâché prise mais la conversation reste tout de même tendue. D'un pas lent, je recule doucement priant pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Si j'arrive à mettre une distance suffisante entre nous, j'ai peut-être une chance de m'en aller. Deux mètres nous séparent lorsque le bruit du canon retentit. Je me fige, Marvel et Peeta se relèvent à tout vitesse et lancent un regard commun en ma direction. Plus de temps pour la discrétion, je me prépare à courir de toutes mes forces, je m'élance et rencontre un mur. Le choc est puissant et je manque de m'écraser à terre quand deux bras m'attrapent sans douceur.

- Tu vas quelque part, fille du feu ?

Alors que je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, ça l'est. Je tente de me débattre, le griffe mais il est inévitablement plus fort que moi.

- Cato, déjà de retour, la chasse a été bonne ? Ricane faussement Marvel, honteux de m'avoir presque laissé filer.

- Elle l'est maintenant, répond mon assaillant, murmurant à mon oreille.

- Je croyais que tu voulais me garder pour la fin, deux, je commence avec défiance, pourquoi m'attraper aussi tôt ?

- Te garder pour la fin ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas m'amuser un peu en attendant, répondit-il sur le même ton que tout à l'heure, doux.

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt le dos, ce garçon est détraqué, il n'y a pas d'autre mots. Je tente de paraître calme tandis que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes. Il ne sourcille pas, je jurerais même l'avoir vu sourire légèrement. Clove et la fille du un arrivent en courant, la blonde a les mains en sang mais il ne s'agit sans doute pas du sien.

- La fille du trois, cette garce a essayé de me tendre un piège avec un de ses filets, dit-elle fièrement.

Alors qu'elle replace une mèche de cheveux après s'être essuyé les mains, Clove s'approche tel un félin, de Cato et moi. Elle brandit un couteau et le fait glisser sur mon visage, appuyant dessus de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je sente le sang me couler sur la joue. Cato pivote rapidement, la froideur du couteau a quitté ma peau et je sens sa prise sur moi se resserrer.

- Quel gâchis tu fais Cato, si tu me la laissais je lui donnerais la mort qu'elle mérite : lente et très, très douloureuse, intervient Clove, un sourire effrayant sur le visage. J'observe Peeta, son regard est froid, il nous toise les mains crispées, non plutôt, il le toise lui.

- Et bien et bien, je vois que joli cœur est encore avec nous, affirme Cato, ignorant Clove, cette dernière n'en perdant pas son sourire. Peeta ne répond pas, il reste de marbre les bras croisés.

- Très bien, nous nous installerons dans la forêt pour la nuit, continue-t-il , pointant de son menton le chemin à prendre.

Je ne proteste pas étant donné le nombre de Carrières autour de moi et attends que Cato lâche sa prise sur moi afin de pouvoir bouger, mais il ne fait rien. À la place, je sens ses jambes me pousser, m'intimidant d'avancer. Je tente de me débattre, je déteste l'avoir aussi proche de moi, épée à la main. Il ne voit pas les choses de cet avis et me presse une nouvelle fois de marcher. Je lui lance un regard furibond et traîne les pieds volontairement ce qui ne semble pas lui plaire. Il grogne légèrement, sa main sur mon bras se fait plus pressante et il prend la tête du petit groupe, m'agrippant afin que reste à ma place et que je le suive.

Clove et Glimmer sont en pleine discussion, au loin je vois la brunette lever les yeux au ciel, la blonde est une vraie pipelette et ne semble pas remarquer le manque d'intérêt de sa voisine. Marvel est derrière moi, la pointe de sa lance est dans mon dos et son regard est menaçant. Peeta est ailleurs, son regard est vide et dès qu'il croise le mien, il trouve soudainement un arbre à admirer.

Nous terminons notre traversée du pont et je retrouve la partie de l'arène dans laquelle je me sentais autrefois en sécurité. Tout est calme autour de nous, les oiseaux continuent leurs concerts, les animaux nous font part de leur présence en faisant craquer les brindilles au sol, mais le calme et la sérénité que je sentais auparavant ont disparu. Je suis tendue et le moindre bruit attire mon attention. Les Carrières se sont installés près d'une petite rivière, un feu crépite depuis quelques minutes déjà et l'heure de dîner arrive à grands pas. Je ne suis pas étonnée lorsque je les vois sortir mille et une provisions de leur sac. Nul doute que la Corne est vide en ce moment même. Marvel entame une aile de poulet tandis que Clove mâchouille une tranche de lard séchée.

L'eau me monte à la bouche mais je me refuse à toucher quoi que ce soit, je ne tomberais pas aussi bas. Mes adversaires semblent d'accord puisqu'ils me refusent l'accès à la nourriture qui me fait de l'œil. Je vois Peeta me lancer des regards, il attrape une tranche de pain afin de me la tendre mais Marvel l'en empêche de sa lance, la mettant entre nous deux. Leur plan semble donc être de m'affamer. Glimmer se met à rire en assistant à la scène. Clove ne prête pas attention à nous mais je vois bien le petit sourire narquois de Cato. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui faire avaler... Si ils pensent tous que je vais les regarder manger sans rien faire, c'est qu'ils me prennent pour une idiote !

- Que vous me forciez à rester avec vous est une chose, me laisser mourir de faim en est une autre. Si vous pensez que je vais rester les bras croiser c'est que vous avez reçu trop de coups sur la tête pendant vos entraînements !

Je n'attends pas de finir ma tirade que j'arrache l'arc des épaules de Glimmer, cette dernière hurle aussitôt et je manque de lui coller ma main au visage. J'envisage une attaque, je reprends confiance maintenant que j'ai mon arc. Cependant, ils sont trop nombreux et je risque de ne pas m'en sortir. Après ma courte réflexion, je commence à courir rapidement, le plus loin du camp que possible. Trop tôt à mon goût, je sens une main s'abattre sur la lanière de mon sac, m'attirant en arrière, manquant de me faire tomber.

- Essayer de nous échapper, en voilà une idée brillante, souffle-t-il à mon oreille avec ce ton ironique qu'il manie si bien.

- Me défier, en voilà une idée bien stupide, je rétorque, sèche. Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir à toi et à ta bande de moutons c'est que..

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me coupe-t-il, sa prise toujours sur mon sac, tu vas prendre ton arc et tes flèches et tous nous tuer, c'est ça ?

Je ne réponds rien, je l'entends sortir son épée de sa ceinture et rapidement, le métal froid se retrouve contre la peau fine de mon cou.

- Tu es peut-être douée pour tuer les gens à distance, mais c'est moi qui tient l'épée, tu ne survivrais pas à un face à face. Je reste de marbre et soutiens son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est parce que tu n'as rien mangé ? Je pensais que vous étiez habitués à mourir de faim au douze, je me trompe ? Bien sûr que non, il suffit de regarder ta petite sœur, la pauvre, toutes ses années à manger du pain rassit, quelle gentille sœur tu fais.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, trop vite pour lui, je me retourne et le repousse d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Le souffle court, il me regarde éberlué mais reprend immédiatement son regard méprisant.

- Ne t'avise jamais de parler d'elle tu m'entends, jamais ! Je hurle, alors que son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, pour un rat du Douze, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.

- Et toi pour quelqu'un qui m'a vu tirer, tu es bien idiot de me provoquer !

Il sourit encore plus et je le vois s'approcher lentement de moi. Au loin, j'entends les autres hurler le prénom de mon assaillant. Ils nous trouveront d'une minute à l'autre. Que je le veuille ou non, c'est Cato qui me maintient en vie. Si j'en viens à le tuer, nul doute que Clove se chargera de mon sort. Mais si je suis assez rapide, je pourrais lui encocher une flèche et partir à toute vitesse.

- Même si tu courrais vite, tu sais très bien qu'ils te rattraperont, fit-il, fier d'avoir deviné ce dont à quoi je pensais. Il s'approche de nouveau et se retrouve à presque deux mètres de moi.

- Je t'attraperai, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai la dernière personne que tu verras vivante. Ce sont les Hunger Games ma chérie, n'ose pas t'imaginer qu'une petite fille du Douze pourrait les remporter. Il s'avance encore.

La voix de Clove devient pressante mais surtout plus proche. Mais mains deviennent moites et légèrement tremblantes. Le reste se passe trop vite : un cri déchirant transperce l'arène , un coup de canon et ma flèche vole, fendant l'air en sa direction. Il a le réflexe de s'écarter mais la pointe à l'a tout de même effleuré au niveau des côtes. Je reste immobile un instant, cette flèche aurait dû le toucher en plein cœur !

Il est fou de rage et s'élance dans ma direction me propulsant contre l'arbre le plus proche. Le choc dans mon dos est déchirant mais celui de son corps s'écrasant contre le mien l'est encore plus. Il reste silencieux pendant ce qui me semble être des heures. Une perle lui coule sur le front, sa main se tient sur sa blessure, le sang coulant de cette dernière. Son souffle s'accélère et il respire de plus en plus vite. Il a le regard vitreux mais j'y discerne toujours le froid et la colère. Il me regarde intensément mais ne dit rien. Soudainement, son front se pose sur le mien, sa main autrefois au niveau de mon cou se déplace jusqu'à ma taille.

Il murmure ces quelques mots : « Ha, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de te tuer », avant de fixer son regard sur mes lèvres et d'y déposer les siennes.


	9. Chapter 8 : Saule Pleureur

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Un tout grand merci pour vos reviews, très très heureuse que ça vous plaise ! Ce chapitre huit m'a donné du fil à retordre et c'est celui dont je suis la moins fière. Je le trouve très mal écrit et il ne me plaît pas mais je ne peux pas vous faire attendre plus. Je vous promets de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre !**

**D'ici là, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, passez toutes et tous un bon moment et profitez-en pour vous goinfrer !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très vite !**

**Laura.**

* * *

_Chapitre huit : Saule Pleureur_

Ses lèvres sont glacées sur les miennes alors que son corps est brûlant. Sous le choque, je mets un temps à réagir puis je le pousse de toutes mes forces. Il s'écrase au sol, inconscient. Je m'approche doucement de lui, mon attention se dirige vers la tâche de sang qui s'étend de plus en plus sur son t-shirt. Si je ne voyais pas sa poitrine se soulever faiblement, je pourrais croire qu'il est mort. Tendue, je tends une main hésitante et lui soulève son vêtement. La plaie que j'ai en face des yeux n'a pas pu être causée uniquement avec ma flèche. Elle ne cesse de saigner et de nombreux traits violets commencent à apparaître en son centre, s'éloignant vers l'extérieur. Le pourtour de la lésion semble se détériorer, comme si l'on y avait versé de l'acide. Un liquide jaunâtre commence à se former et je fais rapidement le lien. Tout comme l'arme qu'avait Finch, Glimmer a sans doute trempé les flèches dans du poison.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursaute lorsque sa main gauche agrippe mon avant-bras. Il tremble et transpire énormément à présent.

- Katniss...

Il prononce mon prénom comme un supplice, son regard reste figé dans le mien, mon bras me fait mal mais il ne lâche pas prise. Désemparée, je vois le groupe arriver et la fureur sur le visage de Clove. Ils sont à quelques mètres de moi, la brune ne cesse de m'insulter, les menaces pleuvent et je m'apprête à recevoir un couteau en plein cœur lorsqu'elle arrive à plus ou moins trois mètres de moi.

- C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ! Je te promets que ta mort sera horrible, depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

Elle se rapproche encore mais le sol se met à trembler fortement lorsqu'elle arrive presque à ma hauteur. Des branches tombent du ciel, la terre est secouée de spasmes et se fend en deux. Clove se met à hurler, Marvel a le réflexe de l'attraper avant que celle-ci ne tombe dans le fossé qui à présent nous sépare. Peeta s'accroche à un rocher mais il est clair que si les secousses continuent, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Cato se tient toujours à moi, son regard est empreint de peur. La fièvre le ronge et si je ne nous bouge pas de là, nous tomberons tous les deux. Je tente de lui soulever le haut de son corps, entoure son buste de mon bras libre et le tire de toutes mes forces. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau mais il ne réagit pas lorsque je le soulève.

Des éclaires fendent le ciel, la nuit tombe d'un coup. Encore un stratagème du Capitole... Le sol tremble toujours, des arbres se déracinent et s'écrasent pour finir leur course dans le cratère, dont la fin m'est imperceptible. Je traîne le Carrière péniblement, il grogne légèrement et je sens toujours son regard sur moi. Aussi vite qu'il n'est arrivé, le tremblement de terre s'arrête, me faisant perdre l'équilibre, j'ai l'impression que ça a duré des heures.

Cato gémit légèrement lorsque son corps rencontre le sol. De mon côté, je me relève rapidement et fais état des lieux. Il semble que la forêt soit coupée en deux, je vois Peeta et les autres au loin, ils doivent être à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Impossible de traverser et de les rejoindre.

Après quelques minutes, l'hymne du Capitole se fait entendre, les visages commencent à apparaître. J'y vois Finch mais également la fille du sept. Deux morts aujourd'hui, les téléspectateurs devaient sans doute s'ennuyer sinon pourquoi avoir détraqué l'arène ? L'hymne retentit à nouveau puis le calme se fait. Par pour très longtemps puisque Clove se remet à hurler comme une pille.

- Je te jure que si tu le laisses mourir, je t'explose, c'est compris ? Douze est-ce que tu m'as compris ?! Hurla-t-elle, ne se souciant pas du tout des potentiels tributs aux alentours.

Elle est très sérieuse, énervée mais surtout concernée par l'état de Cato. Je me demande quel genre de relation ils entretiennent... Je ne lui réponds rien et me concentre sur le mourant dont le poignet est toujours fixé sur mon bras. Ma main commence doucement à s'endormir et bientôt, je ne sens plus mes doigts. Décidée, je passe ma jambe par dessus son corps et me retrouve à cheval sur lui, mes genoux retenant mon poids.

- Cato, lâche-moi tu me fais mal, dis-je calmement, tentant de me défaire sa poigne. Il tremble beaucoup plus à présent, comme la nuit dernière, la température a chuté abruptement. Agacée, je retire ma veste et la place sur lui afin de le couvrir. Il ne réagit toujours pas, le sang ne circule plus et il est devenu impératif qu'il me lâche.

Clove ne cesse de crier de l'autre côté mais je l'ignore tant bien que mal. De ma main libre, je prends le visage du garçon et lui parle calmement. Je le sens se détendre et sa respiration se calme peu à peu.

Petit à petit, la pression qui me faisait souffrir un instant plus tôt n'existe plus. Ma peau est très rouge, nul doute que j'aurai un bleu d'ici demain. Plus les minutes passent, plus le ciel s'assombrit. Il m'est bientôt impossible d'apercevoir les autres de l'autre côté. N'ayant toujours pas bougé, je sens les tremblements de Cato sous mon corps, son sang imbibant mes vêtements.

Malgré l'obscurité, je décèle toujours la présence des autres tributs. Clove et ses cris vont finir par causer un autre tremblement de terre si elle continue à geindre ainsi.

- ... Et je t'arracherai les yeux, mais avant je t'aurais découpé la bouche, de sorte que tu ne puisses plus crier et après...

- Non mais tu vas la fermer ?! Je hurle en retour, épuisée et énervée par les derniers événements. Il va bien, je continue plus calmement, mais il a du poison dans le sang et bientôt il touchera ses organes vitaux.

- Du poison ? Je te jure douze que si il ne s'en sort pas, je t'ouvre la poitrine et je te le verse directement dans le cœur ! Elle fait une pause. Hé oh Brutus, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de lui envoyer quelque chose !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit parachute tombe du ciel et finit sa course dans mes bras. À ma plus grand surprise, il n'est pas signé de la main de Brutus, mais de celle d'Haymitch. : « Soigne le garçon, sauve-toi dès que c'est fait. Reste en vie, Haymitch ». Je dévisse le couvercle du pot en métal après quelques secondes. À l'intérieur se trouve un baume transparent à la texture étrange.

Au même moment, des centaines de questions me traversent l'esprit, pourquoi Haymitch est-il celui qui envoie le parachute, pourquoi veut-il que je sauve Cato alors qu'il est un ennemi redoutable pour Peeta et moi, à quoi cela sert-il de le sauver pour ensuite devoir m'échapper ? Bon Dieu Haymitch, vous ne savez pas être un peu plus clair ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'en avais presque oublié Clove de l'autre côté du fossé. Notre discussion commence à devenir impossible avec le vent qui nous siffle dans les oreilles. Je lui fais part des derniers événements et me relaxe quelque peu lorsque je ne l'entends plus maugréer ses insultes.

Autour de nous, des branches d'arbres se craquent et tombent au sol, la tempête qui s'abat sur nous est d'une telle violence qu'elle arrache tout sur son passage. Il est impensable de dormir dans un arbre cette nuit, et nous sommes trop à découvert que pour rester ici jusqu'à demain.

Je scanne d'un œil vif les alentours et entrevois un saule pleureur à quelques mètres de là. Décidée, j'attache le parachute à ma ceinture, attrape ma veste et me lève. Cato est toujours inconscient, ce qui rend la tâche encore plus difficile puisque je vais devoir marcher sur une bonne quinzaine de mètres.

Comme lors du tremblement, j'attrape le Carrière et le traîne péniblement. Il grogne mais n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. La pluie se joint au vent et la température me pétrifie sur place. C'est à mon tour de grogner, presque tentée d'imiter Clove et d'insulter le Capitole. Je m'abstiens cependant et arrive après près de dix minutes au pied du gigantesque arbre. Son feuillage est si épais que le bruit et le froid se font moins importants une fois la fourrée traversée.

Je pose ma tête contre le tronc et souffle lourdement. Les mots d'Haymitch ne veulent pas quitter mon esprit et je n'arrive pas à comprendre où tout cela va me mener. Hésitante, je prends le petit récipient, le libère de son couvercle et y trempe les doigts. La respiration de Cato se fait de plus en plus lente et il mourra bientôt si je ne fais rien.

Énervée contre moi-même, je m'abaisse à sa hauteur, lui soulève doucement son t-shirt et lui applique nerveusement le baume. Il est rapidement absorbé par la peau et bientôt, la plaie semble moins effrayante.

Le Carrière ne se réveille toujours pas, mais il reprend des couleurs. Mon ventre gargouille, le torrent de pluie ne perd pas de sa puissance et il est peu probable que d'autres tributs se trouvent à proximité.

Les heures passent lentement, le jour semble ne jamais arriver et la présence de Cato à mes côtés est inconfortable. Je tente de rester éveillée mais le sommeil me ronge rapidement. Une, deux, peut-être cinq heures ont passées quand je sens une main me secouer violemment.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je remarque rapidement qu'il est sur moi, ses jambes bloquant chacun de mes bras. Sa main remonte lentement le long de mon cou puis se referme autour de se dernier.

- Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer toute suite, fille du feu...


	10. Chapter 9 : Attraction étrange

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Un tout grand merci pour vos reviews, très très heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise ! Je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde étant donné que certaines d'entre vous n'ont pas de compte mais je tiens à vous dire merci, car vos petits messages me font énormément plaisir !**

**Demain est une journée spéciale puisque c'est le Nouvel An ! Et qui dit journée spéciale dit chapitre spécial. Il est très différent des précédents et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense qu'il fera plaisir à bon nombre d'entre vous, ou du moins, je l'espère. /!\ Important, je déconseille aux filles de moins de douze de le lire ! Passez un bon réveillon, je vous souhaite une très bonne année et je vous dis à très vite pour le prochain chapitre,**

**Laura.**

* * *

_Chapitre neuf : Attraction étrange_

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, sa main s'étend sur l'entièreté de mon cou et plus les secondes passent, plus je sens ma respiration se couper. Il est menaçant mais également perdu, se demandant sans doute ce qu'on fait là. Il m'étouffe et je risque d'y rester si je n'agis pas au plus vite.

D'un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambes, je me défais de son emprise et attrape mon arc alors qu'il s'écrase contre le tronc, encore faible de sa blessure de la veille. Son souffle s'accélère et je le vois porter sa main à sa plaie. J'attends un instant , reprends mes esprits ainsi que ma respiration avant de lui répondre.

- Peut-être parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie, crétin ? Je crache, acerbe après quelques secondes. Prête à faire voler l'une de mes flèches.

Je le vois esquisser l'un de ses sourires sarcastiques. Il pouffe légèrement puis son regard s'assombrit. Il se relève, main à l'épée.

- Tu veux dire après m'avoir blessé ? Commence-t-il avant de continuer. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une pauvre fille du douze pour rester en vie, je m'en serais très bien tiré sans toi ! Dit-il s'approchant de moi, ce même sourire au lèvres.

L'étroitesse de notre refuge oblige, il se retrouve rapidement à quelques centimètres de moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Haymitch, quelle idiote je fais d'avoir sauvé cet enfoiré ! J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct et le laisser mourir. Me voilà à lui faire face alors que j'aurais pu l'évincer hier alors qu'il était affaibli ! Je le sauve et voilà ma récompense, au diable Haymitch et ses plans foireux ! Je me jure ne jamais plus écouter cet alcoolique. Dans quel pétrin est-ce qu'il me met !

Cato me lance un regard de défi, comme lors de la parade lors de notre premier affrontement. Hors de question que je joue la petite fille apeurée, pas devant lui, pas devant Prim, pas devant mon district et Panem entier. Je veux être forte, il ne faut pas qu'il me considère comme quelqu'un de faible.

- Oh, tu t'en serais donc sorti tout seul alors ? Et à quel moment, quand la forêt s'est scindée en deux, ou quand tu me suppliais de t'aider ? Ou peut-être était-ce quand tu m'as embrassé ?! Je réponds brutale, fière de ma réponse.

Le temps d'une seconde, il est déstabilisé, mais il reprend vite contenance et le visage sombre réapparaît de nouveau. Il continue de s'avancer, menaçant, tandis que bientôt mon dos rencontre le feuillage du grand arbre. Tenant mon arc fermement dans mes mains, je m'apprête à affronter le Carrière mais également les autres tributs qui pourraient se trouver de l'autre côté.

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus vers l'extérieur et son visage disparaît peu à peu lorsqu'il agrippe le bout de mon t-shirt et me ramène jusqu'à lui. son buste est plaqué contre ma poitrine et le bras qui est à présent sur mes hanches m'empêche de bouger.

**Ecoutez « Keep the streets empty for me » en lisant la suite !**

- Et je suis certain que tu as aimé...Qui plus est, personne n'a dû t'embrasser auparavant, je me trompe, fille du feu ? Murmure-t-il sensuellement à mon oreille.

- Tu ne me connais pas, je rétorque alors que ses lèvres tracent le contour de ma nuque, remontant jusqu'à ma tempe d'une douceur surprenante.

- En es-tu certaine ? Répond-t-il, son corps de plus en plus proche du mien. Il recommence son petit manège, les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombent sur le front viennent chatouiller le mien. Sa peau est brûlante, d'une chaleur presque étouffante mais différente de celle qui le consommait la veille.

Ses doigts refermés sur ma taille trouvent leur chemin sous mon t-shirt me faisant frissonner. Je suis comme dans un état second, comme paralysée. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, pourtant Dieu seul sait que je devrais. Je ne réponds rien, les yeux fermés, je me laisse emporter dans un torrent d'émotions dans lequel je me noie. Mes jambes tremblent, mes joues brûlent et bientôt mon cou, à présent couvert de ses lèvres.

Son souffle est court, le mien aussi. J'ai envie de me séparer de lui au plus vite, mais j'en suis incapable. J'oublie presque où je me trouve, les Jeux, les caméras, me laissant emporter dans un gouffre duquel je ne pense sortir indemne.

Je sursaute légèrement lorsque mon dos rencontre la froideur du tronc. J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard se perd immédiatement dans le sien. Il n'exprime plus de colère, ou de froideur, non, il brûle de désir et de chaleur. Sa main droite désormais sur ma joue est comme une brûlure. Ses yeux bleus brisent le contact avec les miens le temps d'une seconde, il se débarrasse de l'épée qu'il gardait à la ceinture, la jette à quelques mètres de nous et fait pareil avec mon arc et mes flèches.

Sa main dans mon dos s'empresse d'explorer ma peau et remonte le long de mon dos. Il pose son front contre le mien, ferme les yeux puis dépose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne me rends compte de ma position que lorsqu'il capture mon bras droit, autrefois autour de ses épaules, et qu'il le place au-dessus de mon visage, le gardant prisonnier.

Mon estomac se tortille dans tous les sens, mon corps est en alerte et je réagis comme une marionnette à tous ses mouvements. Une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi me hurle de réagir, de me libérer de son étreinte, mais je la fais taire et perds pied lorsque qu'il atteint le lobe de mon oreille, jouant avec ce dernier.

- Cato, je gémis, mon corps appelant le sien avec envie.

Il ne me répond pas, ses lèvres se déplacent et tracent leur chemin le long de ma joue arrivant au coin de mes lèvres. Un sentiment de chaleur s'installe au creux de mon ventre, j'ai du mal à l'interpréter au début, puis je comprends, j'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de Cato...

- Tu me rends fou...

À peine termine-t-il sa phrase que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, comme une caresse. Doucement d'abord puis avec plus de force, il m'embrasse et je l'entends grogner de désir. Sa bouche et la mienne ne font plus qu'un, ses lèvres sont douces mais féroces à la fois. Il me colle encore d'avantage, je peux sentir ses abdominaux à travers son t-shirt. D'abord hésitante, ma main libre descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale et je le sens frissonner. Arrivée à la bordure du vêtement, je parcours le chemin inverse, l'imitant et passant mes doigts sous ce dernier. Je monte de son nombril à son cou lentement, je sens ses poils se dresser et ses muscles se contracter.

Sa main au dessus de nos corps joue avec la mienne, nos doigts finissent par s'entrelacer et je manque de m'évanouir lorsque je sens le bout de sa langue contre ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvre un peu plus la bouche et approfondis le baiser.

En manque de souffle, il se sépare de moi l'espace d'un instant et immédiatement, sa chaleur me manque. Il me regarde avec des yeux noirs, assombris par le désir et l'envie et retire son t-shirt.

Il reprend possession de mes lèvres et instinctivement, j'explore son corps de mes mains. Il ne cesse de gémir mon prénom, il ne m'appelle pas douze, pas fille du feu mais Katniss, juste Katniss. Je le sens me porter et placer mon dos contre le tronc, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Mes doigts se perdent dans sa crinière blonde et la chaleur dans mon ventre se fait plus pressante.

Je décide de prendre les devants, change de position et me retrouve à nouveau sur pieds. Il semble confus mais il ne dit rien. Je lui prends le bras et l'attire à moi, son oreille au niveau de ma bouche.

- Couche-toi, je lui dis dans un murmure.

Je le sens sourire et il fait ce que je lui dis, m'emportant avec lui au passage. Il se retrouve sur le dos et aborde un sourire radieux. Je profite d'avoir le dessus sur lui pour le torturer comme lui m'a torturé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mes lèvres se posent sur son nombril et remontent lentement jusqu'à arriver sur ses lèvres. Son bras retrouve sa place autour de ma taille et nos langues reprennent le ballet qu'elles avaient commencé un peu plus tôt. Dehors, il pleut des cordes et le vent souffle, contrastant avec la chaleur et la tension sexuelle qui règne sous le saule...

Je suis hors de contrôle, je le veux, je le veux tout entier...

Je découvre toutes ces émotions nouvelles et en apprécie chaque morceaux, mon haut trouve le même chemin que le sien et il brise le baiser pour me regarder. Cato décide alors d'échanger nos places et c'est à mon tour d'être sur le dos. L'herbe fraîche sur ma peau en feu est électrisante, je m'accroche à lui comme une bouée, comme un aimant. Il embrasse de nouveau la peau de mon cou et descend jusqu'à atteindre ma clavicule, ses doigts jouant avec la bretelle de mon soutient-gorge.

Aucun de nous de parle, le silence semble avoir envahit l'entièreté de l'arène et seuls le bruit de nos corps est perceptible. Sa bouche capture la mienne et je réponds à son baiser avidement. Je lui mordille la lèvre inférieur de manière joueuse tout baladant ma main sur son torse. Il grogne de désir, ses yeux brillent et il dit à voix haute ce que je pense tout bas.

- J'ai envie de toi, Katniss... Son souffle est court. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi...

- Embrasse-moi, je réponds d'une voix rauque.

Il ne se fait pas prier et je peux encore goûter au goût sucré de ses lèvres. Ni lui ni moi ne voulons nous arrêter, je ne veux pas me défaire de ses bras, je veux le toucher et connaître chaque parcelle de sa peau, de son corps...

Le soleil se lève à peine et filtre à travers le feuillage, l'obscurité règne toujours sous le saule mais je peux parfaitement distinguer le corps de Cato sur le mien. Il fait glisser une des bretelles de mon sous-vêtement et sa main vient aussitôt explorer ma peau de sa bouche. Des gémissements brisent la barrière de cette dernière et je ne les retiens plus.

Mes mains descendent le long de son dos et arrivent au niveau de sa ceinture. Il gémit lorsque j'en défais la boucle et m'embrasse, avide de plaisir. Très vite, il ne porte plus que son boxer et je perds toute notion du temps, je ne vois que lui. Ses lèvres brûlantes entament leur descente et arrivent au creux de ma poitrine, descendant doucement jusqu'à mon bas-ventre.

Je termine moi aussi en sous-vêtements et ses yeux s'assombrissent d'avantage. Il me soulève et je me retrouve sur ses cuisses. Ses mains sont partout sur moi, sa bouche est scellée à la mienne et ses baisers deviennent plus fougueux, pressants, violents, mais pas au point de me faire mal ou de me blesser.

Je ne cesse de prononcer son prénom, j'ai envie de plus...

La tempête dehors fait rage, tout comme la tension entre nous. J'entourla chaînette qu'il porte autour du cou de ma main et le tire vers moi, retrouvant la même position que toute à l'heure. Sa main gauche s'empare de ma cuisse et trace son chemin jusqu'au creux de mon genoux.

- Katniss...

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau, sa langue taquinant la mienne avec ferveur, se vouant une bataille infinie. Il me caresse les cheveux et me tient fermement, comme s'il avait peur que je ne le quitte.

Mes jambes enferment sa taille dans leur étaux et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de son dos. Chacune de ses caressent m'électrifient, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche d'un garçon et que quelqu'un me fait autant d'effet.

Je le veux tellement que s'en est douloureux, nos gémissements sont de plus en plus audibles et je me laisse aller dans ses bras... Ma seconde bretelle quitte son emplacement et ses mains se déplacent dans mon dos.

Il me regarde hésitant, comme pour me demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Le Cato menaçant, tueur et froid est bien loin à présent. Je me redresse sur les coudes et lui caresse la joue. Il embrasse ma paume et ferme les yeux.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, je te veux.. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour...

Je ne lui réponds pas et l'embrasse avec fougue. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, comme il ne m'avais jamais embrassée, il se donne entier dans ce baiser et je gémis son prénom lorsqu'il défait mon soutient-gorge...

Plusieurs choses se passent alors au même moment. Des voix, des bribes de conversations, des cris, deux canons, le retour brutal à la réalité...


End file.
